Fantine - list of portrayers
A list of actresses who have portrayed Fantine in all productions of Les Miserables whether onscreen or onstage. List of Portrayers Musical * Rose Laurens – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Patti LuPone – Original London cast * Randy Graff – Original Broadway cast * Debra Bryne – Original Australian cast, Complete Symphonic Recording * Katarzyna Chałasińska, Anna Dauksza, Elżbieta Rakowska – 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Hiromi Iwasaki, Yumiko Ishitomi – Original Japanese cast * Jackie Marks -1986-1987 West End Production * Natalie Kwak – 1987 Glasgow cast * Maureen Moore, Rebecca Storm - 1988 West End production * Susan Gilmour – 1988 1st USA tour * Elinore O' Connel – 1988 2nd USA Tour * Susan Dawn Carson – 1989 Broadway production * Christine Rothacker – 1989 Vienna-Austria tour * Sona MacDonald – 1989 Vienna tour * Anna Jun – 1989-91 Japanese tour * Laurie Beechman - 1990 Broadway Cast * Erin Freel – 1990 Fredericton cast * Pia Douwes – 1991 Dutch Cast * Louise Pitre – Original Canadian cast, 1991 Paris revival * Ria Jones – 1992 Manchester Highlights * Ruthie Henshall – 1992-1993 West End Production, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * Paige O'Hara – 1992 Broadway Cast * Gema Castaño – 1992/94 Madrid Cast * Claire Moore – 1993 West End production * Kim Jeung Sook (Yoon Bok Hui) - 1993 Korean Highlights * Melba Moore – 1993 Broadway * Lindsey Danvers – 1994 West End production * Debbie Gravitte- 1994 Broadway * Yuko Ema - 1994 Japanese Red Cast * Hiromi Itoh - Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Blue Cast * Jane Bodle, Lisa Caps – 1995 Broadway * Catherine Hickland – 1996 Broadway * Susie McMonagle – 1996 Broadway production * Grania Renihan - 1996-1997 West End Production * Silvie Paladino – 1997-1998 West End production * Rosa Jeddler – 1997 Florida cast * Donna Kane – 1997 Broadway * Honoka Suzuki – 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Dianne Pilkington – 1998 West End production * Tristanne Lambrou – 1998 Dover tour * Cornelia Luna – 1998 Toronto, 2013 Toronto cast (u/s in 2013) * Coralie Legrand – 1998 Québec cast * Juliet Lambert – 1999 Broadway * Alice Ripley – 1998 Broadway production * Gunilla Blackman – 1998-1999 West End Production * Stephanie Tschöppe – 1999 Antwerp tour * Carmen Cusack – 1999 Dublin tour, 2002 San Francisco tour and 2002, 2003 West End production * Rachel York – 2000 Broadway * Elena Roger – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires, Spanish Tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan – 2001 Broadway * Julie James – 2001 Malta Tour * Kare Kauks - 2001 Original Estonian Production * Pia Aun – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Lauren Kennedy – 2002 West End Production * Florence Lacey – 2002 Broadway production * Rumi Iryo - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Marcia - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Yumiko Takahashi - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Jayne Paterson – 2003 Final Broadway cast * Joanna Ampil – 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2007-2008 West End Production * Rebecca Thornhill – 2004 Copenhagen and Powderham Castle tour * Kerry Ellis – 2005-2006 West End Production * Sylvia Grab - 2005 - 2009 Japanese tour * Minako Honda - 2005 Japanese Tour (Original, but due to her sudden death, her part had been given up) * Daphne Rubin-Vega, Lea Salonga and Judy Kuhn – 2006 Broadway revival * Nagisa Aki - 2007 Japanese tour * Sophia Ragavelas – 2006-2007 West End Production * Eriko Imai, Naoko Yamazaki -2007-2009 Japanese tour * Nikki Renee Daniels - 2008 West End production * Genevieve Charest - 2009 Quebec tour * Natalie Day - 2010 West End production * Lea Salonga – 25th Anniversary Concert at O2 * Allyson Brown – 2008-2009 West End Production * Nurlaila Karim -2008-2009 Dutch revival cast * Emma Giroux, Molly McIlwraith– 2008 Vancouver youth production * Jessica Chesbro - 2008 Witchita Tour * Melora Hardin - 2008 Hollywood Bowl * Rebecca Seale – 2009-2011 West End Production * Stephanie Lengyell – 2009 St. John's cast * Madalena Alberto – 2009-2010 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Betsy Morgan – 2010-2012 25th Anniversary US Tour * Virginia Carmona – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona). * Edyta Krzemień - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Seiko Niizuma - 2011 Japanese tour * Simona Di Stefano - 2012 Bologna tour * Genevieve Leclerc – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan - 2012 West End production * Caroline Sheen – 2011-2012 West End Production * Sierra Boggess – 2012-2013 West End Production * Rina Chinen and Miou Kazune – 2011-2015 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th anniversary Japanese tour * Anna Sato - 2013: 25th anniversary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Elena Medina – 25th Anniversary 2013-2015 Spain tour * Charlotte Maltby – St Louis Muny's Production * Celinde Schoenmaker – 2013, 2014-2015 West End Production * Na-Young Jeon – 2013-2014 West End Production * Genevieve LeClerc – 2013 Toronto cast * Cho Jung Eun – 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour * Patrice Tipoki – 2013 Original Australian Production * Ele Millistfer - 2013 Finland, the Tampere production * Caissie Levy – 2014 Broadway production * Alaina Thomas – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Erika Henningsen - 2015 Broadway cast * Rachelle-Ann Go - 2015-2016 West End Production Movies * Mary Maurice – 1909 film * Maria Ventura – 1913 films * Gretchen Hartman – 1917 film (credited as Sonia Markova) * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Florelle – 1934 film * Florence Eldridge – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Sylvia Sidney – 1952 film * Danièle Delorme – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Michele Dotrice – 1967 mini-series * Anne-Marie Coffinet – 1972 mini-series * Blanca Sánchez – 1973 series * Angela Pleasence – 1978 film * Évelyne Bouix – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Uma Thurman – 1998 film * Charlotte Gainsbourg – 2000 mini-series * Emiko Hagiwara – Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Anne Hathaway – 2012 film Category:List of portrayers Category:Fantine Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables